The Start of Something New
by Cinderblock4
Summary: It starts out innocent enough. However, when the Dan and Phil meet at a local coffee shop they fall madly in love. Maybe one day they'll be together.


**Chapter 1 – Dan's POV**

It had been a long time since Dan had felt this way about someone. It was almost unknown to him. Could he really be in love? It was impossible to even imagine. But here he was, standing in the freezing cold, waiting for him to walk by. Dan knew that Phil went for coffee every Thursday morning, and he made sure he was there to "run into him." Yeah, it was probably stalkerish, but it never went farther than a friendly exchange of hellos.

Dan blew into his hands to warm them up and looked around for Phil once again. Seeing his round the far corner, Dan's heart jumped and he quickly snuck inside, so it wasn't obvious he had been waiting. Finally, Phil walked in. He looked just as beautiful as ever, and the cold turned his cheeks and nose an adorable shade of pink _. Nothing, not even terrible weather, would keep this man from his coffee_ , Dan thought.

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here!" Phil laughed behind him. He loved that laugh.

"Hey! Yeah, it seemed like a good morning for a hot cup of coffee," Dan lied. Would he ever be able to just ask this man on a date? To be fair, he still wasn't even sure if Phil was gay, or if he had any interest in men. That was Dan's excuse.

"It is super cold. I almost didn't want to leave the warmth of my apartment," Phil told Dan. He was so glad that Phil's coffee addiction got the best of him, otherwise he'd look like an idiot here, waiting for someone who never came. "Of course, I come here every Thursday, and I couldn't break that tradition just because of a little cold."

"You come here every Thursday? That's dedication," Dan tried to look surprised. Phil gave him a look.

"You should know that by now, you're here every Thursday, too." He gave Dan a wink. Dan could feel him face heat up, but before he could think of anything intelligent to say their orders were ready and Phil was heading out the door. "See ya next week!" he called behind him as he left. Dan stood there shocked and embarrassed for a couple of minutes before he was able to leave himself and begin the walk home.

 **Phil's POV**

It was Thursday morning again. Phil checked the weather and saw that it was -8 degrees Celsius and nearly rolled back over in bed. Bit he had to get up, he knew Dan was waiting for him. It was sort of strange to Phil, not that this man was kind of stalking him, but that someone would find him stalkable. Especially an attractive man like Dan. Phil didn't mind that Dan showed up for coffee every Thursday, he just didn't understand the attraction. However, on a cold day like today, he minded quite a bit that he knew Dan was waiting for him.

Phil couldn't remember the last time he put so much effort into his looks, but he always wanted to make sure he looked his best for Dan. Even if he came home and immediately put his pyjamas back on. For once in his life he wanted to make a good impression. Looking himself over in the mirror he sighed, knowing his coat would cover everything anyways. Maybe this would be the day Dan finally invites him to sit down, but he doubted it. While Phil wasn't sure why Dan had taken such an interest in him, he did know one thing, if Dan had the energy to stalk him, it was his responsibility to initiate anything more that friendly conversation.

Walking to the coffee shop, Phil had Dan on his mind. He knew to watch the sidewalk as he rounded the last corner because Dan would be standing outside watching for him, and he didn't want to make the man feel ashamed of what he was doing. Just as he suspected, he looked up after rounding the corner and saw Dan's black coat disappear into the coffee shop.

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here!" Phil exclaimed, adding the slightest bit of sarcasm to his greeting. He knew Dan wouldn't notice. He watched Dan's mouth form words, probably a hello, but he was so distracted by the movement of it that he didn't hear what was actually said. Deciding it was something about the weather, Phil gave his reply.

"It is super cold. I almost didn't want to leave the warmth of my apartment," Phil told him. It wasn't a lie, he hadn't wanted to go out in the cold, but he did want to see Dan, and he could handle a little cold for Dan. He didn't tell this to Dan, though, instead he rambled on about not breaking his "tradition."

When Dan acted surprised that Phil came to get coffee every Thursday Phil nearly rolled his eyes. Did Dan think he was stupid? Or did he just hope Phil would play along? _Not this time_ , Phil thought.

"You should know that by now, you're here every Thursday, too," Phil teased. He added a wink for extra affect. By Dan's shocked expression, he knew he had done his job. Maybe now that Dan knows that _he knows_ he'll make a move. Phil grabbed his coffee and called behind him, "See ya next week!" The look on Dan's face gave him hope for their next meeting.


End file.
